The Christmas Song
by MeganPrime
Summary: Simple non-yaoi one shot.  England is expecting to spend Christmas alone this year when an unexpected visit from Argentina changes all that.  Human names used in parts.  Based off the song, The Christmas Song by Owl City.  Enjoy!


"Well here's to another lonely Christmas old chap. Not that I really mind, considering the fact that I've been alone for so long. But it does sometimes get lonesome all by myself. Oh well, cheers." I said taking a long pull of whisky.

I was lounged on the couch with my favorite book and some whisky with crumpets when I heard a soft knock on my door. I turned around to face the door wondering if the whisky had gotten to me already. No one would dare visit me. Not today at least and definitely not at this hour of night. A few seconds later there was the same pounding, but louder this time. I set my glass and book down as I got up to answer the door.

"Who the devil could that be?" I mumbled to myself as I reached for the doorknob.

As I opened the door, Argentina was standing there in a long gray coat with red mittens and a red hat, and long black boots. She had a small rosy texture to her face from the cold winds whipping at her face.

"Hello." I said giving her a warm smile.

"Hey." She said her face instantly lighting up.

"Come on in. I'll make some tea." I said stepping out of the door way so that she could enter.

"Thanks." she said as she kicked her boots against the door frame to knock the access snow off them as she stepped through the door.

Argentina P.O.V.

It was so much warmer inside and I was thankful that he let me in and didn't stand in the door way asking me what I was doing here.

"Here let me take that." He said holding my coat as I took it off.

"Thanks." I said smiling at him. '_Who said chivalry is dead?_' I thought as I took off my boots, gloves, and hat, handing them to him.

"Go on and make yourself at home, it shouldn't take me long to make the tea." He said walking into a door at the right which I could only guess was the kitchen.

I studied his small room for a moment as I sat down on his couch which was worn with age. He came out a few seconds later and picked up a half empty glass of what I guessed was whisky as he mumbled something about that was his only tonight that he had to celebrate. I just nodded and smiled and said, "It's alright."

He later came out of the kitchen again with a tray carrying a tea pot and two tea cups. I noticed that he changed into a nicer shirt and attempted quickly combing his hair. He poured our tea ,careful not to spill any, and handed me a cup. I took a quick drink. It was cinnamon twist with two spoons of cream and one sugar cube. Just the way I liked it. I was surprised that he even remembered that, for I only told him once before.

"So what brings you here Val?" He asked me sitting down across from me on the couch in the corner crease as he gracefully crossed one leg over the other. He took a sip of tea and looked over the rim of the cup with those piercing emerald eyes. I didn't really mind. It wasn't like he was judging me with those eyes, just curious.

"Well, it's Christmas Eve." I said quickly looking at him and taking another sip of tea. _Man _could he make good tea.

"So it is..." He said frowning into his cup.

"And I kinda thought that we could spend it together." I said a small blush playing at my cheeks.

"You want to spend Christmas Eve with me?" He asked with his furry brow bunched together at the crease as he furrowed them in confusion.

"Well, yeah." I said with half smile and a small shrug. "Neither of us really has anyone to spend it with, so why not spend it together?" I asked him staring straight into those bright green eyes with my dark brown eyes. I always thought mine looked so dull compared to everyone else's, especially the green one's I was staring into now.

"That's very kind of you Val." He said with a small laugh. We sat in awkward silence for a while, neither of us looking at each other.

'_That was so stupid of me. What was I thinking? He probably has lots of people who could spend Christmas Eve with. Why'd I say that? I think I'm going to go get drunk off my ass with Nauru and Ireland and forget this ever happened_.' I thought scowling into the fireplace. '_But he told me I was very kind_.' I thought smirking.

He then got up after a few more minutes of uncomfortable silence and went to go turn the radio on. I didn't recognize the song, but he knew it and started humming along. It was a rather slow song and had a very pretty piano part. He walked over to me and held out his hand.

"Valentina. Can I have this dance?" He asked looking at me with those eyes and a small smile on his lips. I stared at him stunned for a moment the blush creeping farther up my face. I lightly took his strong, worn down hand in my small, delicate one. His hand had several blisters and scars of a man that worked all his life.

He led me to the middle of his living room. He put his right arm on my hip and held up our hands. I placed my left hand on his shoulder. The song was sweet and slow and was perfect for this moment.

'I don't have anyone at home to talk to,

And you don't have anything to do,

So I'll spend my Christmas with you.'

I laid my head on his shoulder putting my arms around his neck. He put his arms around my waist as we continued to rotate in a circle. The music eventually stopped and we just stood there like that for a moment. Almost as soon as the music stopped, a clock somewhere in his house struck midnight. I lifted my head off his shoulder and looked up at him. We were slowly getting closer and that's where it happened. My first Christmas kiss and it was as special as I thought it would be.

"Merry Christmas Arthur." I said as we released.

"Merry Christmas Valentina." He said kissing me again.


End file.
